PROJECT SUMMARY LeaRRN is a collaboration between Brown University, the University of Pittsburgh and Boston University and eight health systems partners within the Learning Health Systems (LHS) Innovation Hub. Brown University would be the prime award recipient for LeaRRN, with sub-contracts issued to University of Pittsburgh and Boston University. The specific aims of the Collaborations with Other Institutions Component are to: 1) facilitate collaboration across institutions to insure that LeaRRN meets its infrastructure mission; and 2) facilitate collaborations between health systems stakeholders and LHS rehabilitation researchers through the LHS Innovation Hub that are based on mutual respect, trust, transparency, and open communication. LeaRRN?s cross-institutional collaboration leverages the substantial resources and faculty expertise at each of our separate universities, creating an integrated resource center with extraordinary breadth and depth and a coordinated menu of resources and opportunities that is far greater than the sum of its parts. Stakeholder members include the American Health Care Association, BAYADA Home Health Care, BMC Medical Center, Cleveland Clinic, Johns Hopkins Medical Center, Intermountain Healthcare, naviHealth and University of Pittsburgh Medical Center. Dr. Linda Resnik, proposed PI of LeaRRN, and PI of the Collaborations with Other Institutions Component has the administrative and leadership experience to direct the proposed Center. Dr. Resnik, Director of CoHSTAR, has also been PI of multiple large complex studies which involved VA Medical Centers, academic institutions and a Department of Defense site. Dr. Janet Freburger will serve as site-PI of the University of Pittsburgh team, and Dr. Mary Slavin will serve as site-PI of the Boston University team. Site PIs will be responsible for the overall activities associated with the sub-contracts at their institutions and will work closely with Dr. Resnik and financial administrative staff to insure that sub-contracts are properly managed and resources used judiciously. Both site PIs are experienced researchers and team members who will serve on LeaRRN?s Executive Committee. LHS Innovation Hub activities will be directed by Dr. Freburger who will work closely with stakeholder members to facilitate communication and engagement with didactic, pilot, mentored collaboration and techniques component activities. Coordination of activities across institutions will be facilitated through regular meetings of component and LHS Innovation Hub members. Successful collaborations across Brown University, University of Pittsburgh and Boston University will result in an unparalleled national LHS rehabilitation research resource. The involvement of LHS Innovation Hub health system partners throughout the research planning, implementation, and dissemination process will help ensure that LeaRRN research is valued and translated into clinical care.